Rebel Without a Cause
by ValdieWhittaker123
Summary: While the Empire dominates the Galaxy with its dictatorship and the Rebel Alliance finds ways to resist this oppression, some people try to live their lives the best they can in midst of war. Han Solo agrees on doing the most risky job of his live as a smuggler so far and has to face not only the Empire, but also his own dilemmas.


Han was sure that he was going to die right there, on that frozen planet, fighting alone against five imperial ships. "Well, if I'm going to die, I want to die inside the Millennium.", he thought. He knew the Rebel Alliance was unprepared for that war, but he didn't know it was _that_ much.

Put the rebels side by side with the imperial army. The diferences of size, number of weapons, ships and organization was alarming. If Han wasn't stuck in that mess right now he would be laughing at all that with Chewie while eating some sandwiches.

"I don't think we can hold it any longer, Chewie.", he said resigned when another shot damaged even more the right side of the ship. All sistems were failling and the alarm was going off like crazy.

He knew what he had to do, but was very attached to the ship. The Millennium was the closest he ever had of a home, he couldn't abandon it.

"Chewie, go see if the emergency kit is still there. I think I managed to outwit them.", he watched the two ships that were behind him getting distant. "Chewie! Se if the emergency kit is still there!", repeated yelling.

"Chewie? Chewie, where are you?", Han looked back. No sign of Chewbacca. Only a bunch of mess and noise. But Han didn't have the time to wonder about the Wookiee's disappearance because as soon as he turned away he saw a snow mountain right in front of him that came out of nowhere.

"Chewie!" shouted the captain suddenly waking up. If he wasn't already sleeping on the floor he would've fallen out of bed for sure.

Han sat down. He was breathless. The smuggler looked around his ship, it was intact (Well... it was just as broken as usual), he put his hand over his chest trying to calm himself. "It was a dream, it was just a dream...". The Wookiee came running towards his friend asking what happened.

"Nothing. I mean... I had a dream, nothing much."

Chewie replied shaking his head.

"So what I've been dreaming a lot lately? It's a very stressing job. When we get rid of this cargo I'll sleep like a baby."

The Wookiee reminded the friend once more that he knew that job wasn't going to work out.

"Oh, yeah? I wanna see you complain when we get paid. Now go back to sleep, fur ball, we don't have much time to rest."

Chewbacca grumbled one last time before returning to the back of the ship. Han Solo lay down and kept looking up waiting to fall asleep again.

* * *

"Let's get out of this rock.", he stated the next day.

They were in a desert planet with no atmosphere. Han actually didn't know if it was morning or not, but they learned that some imperial ships were around and needed a place to hide. Han thought that maybe this was a good oportunity for them to rest for a while.

But the smuggler still felt like a zombie. He didn't sleep well since... ever. One of the issues of constant (and illegal) travels. But it seemed that it was getting worse lately. He didn't like to admit, but the Wookiee was right. He's been having a lot of nightmares. And they all have the same theme.

The rebellion! The damn rebellion. He didn't know why but those idiots bothered him to death. Not that he was one of those imperial enthusiasts. He was far from that, but in his opinion those rebels were a bunch of suicide freaks.

"Crazy. All of them.", he thought while checking his map again. He knew that the war against the Empire would arrive sooner or later, he just didn't know that the enemies of the Empire would've been só weak, unprepared and completely without leadership.

The imperial army was aggressive and gigantic. If someone wants to win a war against them they need more than a handfull of pilots. He knew, obviously, that it was very hard to find people crazy enough to go up against the Emperor and that is virtually impossible to have a stable base with all those ships and explorers flying everywhere. But still...

Han confessed these thoughts to Chewie once, and the Wookiee said that maybe he should join the rebels. Just the thought of it makes Han wanna burst into laughter again. Han Solo considered himself to be a man with simple tastes, he didn't like to get mixed up on things that weren't of his buisness. He prefered to leave the galaxy exploding and watch everything while eating popcorn than to get on board of this discussion that, by the way, he didn't even started.

In terms of politics he was clueless. He hated the Empire but, as a smuggler, he would be chased by any government. And that's another thing: Who would want a smuggler as a leader of a rebellion? Besides the fact that he wasn't noble enough, what did he know about leadership?

He just yell at people, make some jokes and get away of trouble on the last second. Han couldn't see himself inspiring anyone to fight against the oppressive forces and blahblahblah. One day, perhaps, he really was one of those do-gooders that believed in kindness and wanted to have friends and family. But those days are gone.

His home was a spaceship, his friends and family were just a Wookiee and his code of honor was "each one on its own". Not exactly the kind of person they wanted there in the Alliance. "No, no... if someday I go after those lunatics, it's going to be for something _far_ more important than the galaxy.", concluded.

"I think they're gone, Chewie. The sensors don't indicate anything unusual.", the Wookiee agreed." Go turn on the engines, we're flying."

Chewbacca followed his order. Soon they were in motion, which it was great. When they stop Han's mind wondered through these subjects that left him restless. At least traveling he could focus on more productive things.


End file.
